Kagerou Days Oneshot
by A-Headphone Actor
Summary: soportarias ver a tu amor morir una y otra vez?


Kagerou Days…  
Hachigatsu juugonichi no gogo juunijihan….  
Rodeada de tranquilidad en este mundo gris, hundida en un mar de cenizas todas ellas derramadas en este suelo demacrado …

15 de agosto al mediodía , suspiro al no tener nada mejor que hacer , el tiempo estaba increíblemente agradable , camine hasta un parque y suspire hacia demasiado calor y fue entonces que entre los enfermizos y deslumbrantes rayos del sol te vi , dude en sentarme junto a ti por que que a ser verdad no te conocía a fondo , ni siquiera sabia tu nombre…

Suspire y me senté a tu lado al no tener nada mas que hacer…  
-hey, hace un clima agradable no?- dije como hablándole a la nada y recargándome en aquel banco de madera…  
-en realidad odio un poco el verano- respondiste mientras acariciabas a aquel gato negro que estaba recostado en tu regazo , realmente eras linda sabes?...  
-um ya?,pero si es genial!-replique al parecer poniendo una mueca graciosa ya que te reíste por lo bajo..

-te aseguro que solo lo dices por que hay vacaciones!-la expresión de tu rostro cambio a una mas relajada ,dejándome ver tus ojos azules mejor, sonreí , al parecer no eras esa chica tímida que aparentabas ser..  
-jaja si es una de las razones-sonrei- y a todo esto , aun no nos presentamos cierto!?- dije posando mis orbes azules sobre los tuyos , y no pude evitar agrandar mi sonrisa en verdad solo eras un poco mas pequeña que yo pero tu cabellera aquamarina peinada en dos pequeñas coletas y esos lindos e inocentes ojos azules te hacían ver tan…linda.

-oh cierto yo soy Hatsune Miku-me tendiste tu mano libre y después de estrecharla señalaste a el gato-y este es mokuyobi!-  
-Yo soy Megurine luka –sonrei mientras miraba al gato-un gusto mokuyobi-dije casi al aire … y ese pequeño encuentro fue el comienzo de una amistad que poco a poco despertaría en mi un sentimiento llamado amor… yo una chica de estatura promedio y cabello rosa , enamorada de una chica que conocí un verano en un parque … y lo mejor de todo es que ambas solo teníamos 12 años y no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar en ese verano interminable , pero sabes después de todo conviví un año entero con vos no me quejo ni arrepiento de la decisión que tome..

15 de agosto al mediodía , suspiro al no tener nada mejor que hacer , el tiempo estaba increíblemente agradable , camine hasta un parque y suspire hacia demasiado calor y fue entonces que entre los enfermizos y deslumbrantes rayos del sol te vi…sonreí y corri hacia donde estabas..

-Milku!- grite al tiempo que llegaba y me sentaba en el columpio continuo al tuyo  
-luka!,pensé que no ibas a venir!- me reclamaste con ese puchero tan peculiar  
-como crees es verano!-dije mientras hacia un gesto exagerado con los brazos  
-sabes, en realidad odio un poco el verano..- suspire ya me lo habías dicho , este mismo dia a esta misma hora hace un año…  
-Nunca me dijiste el por que lo odias – dije percatándome hasta ahora de que tenias el mismo gato negro acunado en tu regazo frunciste el ceño y luego pusiste una mueca de tristeza …

-por que solo me queda una oportunidad..-susurraste , no comprendi lo que me querias decir , realmente no lo comprendería sino hasta mucho tiempo después  
-solo una oportunidad?- pregunte  
-si solo una , que afortunadamente no ha empezado ni acabado…-ya no quise preguntar mas por que en verdad se te veía afligida , entonces que hacíamos ahora?...  
-miku –te llame –sabes me gustaría saber si um…- pause un momento no estaba muy segura en continuar por miedo a ser rechazada…  
-si? Saber que?- me contestaste con esa sonrisa tan calida que solo tu me podrias brindar  
-bueno yo quería saber , si quieres salir conmigo…-una vez que termine de hablar sentí como enrojecí de golpe alce la vista para enfocarte aun con esa sonrisa en tu rostro se te veía feliz…

-claro que si!..-en ese momento aquel gato salto de tu regazo provocando que lo siguieras y en el salto el semáforo cambia de un verde a un profundo rojo…mientras que inútilmente trato de alcanzarte.  
Repentinamente un camión sale de la nada , te golpea y gritas, su aroma mesclado con tu sangre rociada por el asfalto me asfixia , haci que en mi estado anonado me tapo la boca mientras siento en mis piernas tu sangre , en la bruma de mentiras , una silueta idéntica a mi en color brillante , idéntico al de tu sangres rio y grito "todo esto es real!"…  
Con esto ,con el molesto grito de un grillo , el caluroso cielo del verano se oscurece a la distancia y con el , mis oportunidades , como las solias llamar empiezan….

"Puedo ver una infinidad de relojes, por que todos andan menos uno? , me pregunto, realmente no lo se , hasta que veo a esa silueta roja posar su mano en el y sonreírme sarcásticamente…"

Hachigatsu juuyonka no gozen juuniji ….

Me desperté en mi cama con el sonido del reloj, estaba muy agitada…me pregunto ,que hora es?,  
Catorce de agosto en algún momento pasado de las 12 del medio dia algo paso,me recuerda el molesto sonido de un grillo , asi que rápidamente me pare y me vestí como dios me dio a entender para ir hacia ese parque , esperando encontrarte allí…

-pero ya sabes , es un poco extraño-dije sentada en el columpio continuo al tuyo aliviada de que estés a salvo –ayer en un sueño nos vi caminar en el mismo parque- te dije ante tu mirada desconcertada , vi de reojo como ese gato saltaba de tu regazo otra vez y las ecenas del dia anterior volvieron a mi asi que te tome de la mano impidientode el paso "no quiero que mueras!" pensé…  
-por que no nos vamos a casa ahora?- pregunte  
-que hay de mokutoby?-preguntaste un poco preocupada  
-vendremos por el después!- te respondi con preocupación..

La segunda vez que salíamos del camino, todos los que nos rodeaban miraron hacia arriba y abrieron la boca , por alguna razón , no voltee hacia arriba sino voltee a verte a ti , tenias una expresión de resignación….y justo en ese momento desde el cielo un poste de hierro cayo atravesando tu cuerpo, el sonido de las ráfagas de viento y tus desgarradores gritos llenan el vacio entre los arboles , trate de alcanzarte , pero esa silueta con el color de la sangre dijo al tiempo que me empujaba "en este esenario natural , esto es real!" rio.. con mi visión borrosa desde la distancia mire tu perfil y me parecio verte reir mientras susurrabas algo que entendí como un "aun no acaba"….

Me desperté en mi cama con el sonido del reloj, estaba muy agitada…me pregunto ,que hora es?,  
Catorce de agosto en algún momento pasado de las 12 del medio dia algo paso,me recuerda el molesto sonido de un grillo , asi que rápidamente me pare y me vestí como dios me dio a entender para ir hacia ese parque , esperando encontrarte allí…

-hey miku-digo abrazándote por detrás delicadamente , necesitaba sentirte…  
-luka…hola!-dijiste mientras tomabas mis manos con las tuyas , en verdad deseaba decirte cuanto te amaba..un maullido me saco de mis pensamientos, fue entonces cuando reaccione y todas esas imagines vinieron a mi cabeza , te tome de la mano y te gale del columpio , corriendo hacia el lado contrario..  
-te llevare a mi casa..- en verdad pensé que allí estarías a salvo, subimos todas las escaleras hasta llegar al corredor que da con los aapartamentos y entonces la vi… allí estaba ella recargada en el barandal con ese color brillante igual a tu sangre…tu pie resbalo y caíste en el momento en el que me distraje , intente alcanzarte , pero fue inútil , ya era demasiado tarde . habias caído y tu cabeza se había roto, la silueta rio y dijo "aquí vamos otra vez…."

"ahora los relojes van disminuyendo ,cada vez son mas los que están con esa marca roja…esas son las oportunidades que he desperdiciado? , estoy cansada de verte morir una y otra vez mientras esa silueta idéntica a mi en color brillante se rie … ya no puedo mas!..."

Innumerables veces me he teñido de negro, con aquel color riendo…  
- este ciclo se ha repetido durante mucho tiempo , me he percatado de eso- susurre para mi misma observando todos los relojes que ya no servían solo quedaba uno y yo tenia mi mano puesta sobre el… voltee y pude ver aquella escena : tu corriendo tras ese gato hacia la carretera y yo tratando de detenerte….

"en este tipo de historias estereotipadas donde solo existe un fin, mas alla de este dia de verano algo debe existir! " me dije a mi misma recordando el maravilloso año que habíamos tenido juntas , quería otro igual , quería poder declarme , quería transmitirte mis sentimientos…

De repente te empuje hacia un lado y salte a la calle,en ese momento el camión se estrello contra mi, tus ojos y mi retorcido cuerpo eran como reflejos en el rocio de mi sangre , entonces mientras te tapabas la boca y mirabas incrédula grite "te amo!", entonces esto se había acabado , podría haber lo que tu dices un dia de verano normal…pero todo termino hoy , al menos para mi , por que en ese momento comprendi por que odiabas tanto el verano al ver como una silueta igual a ti de color deslumbrante del cielo cerraba su puño con fuerza..

"todos los relojes están rotos , todos y cada uno de ellos , menos uno … el ultimo…,bien entonces la silueta igual a mi apareció , con esa expresión seria en su rostro, golpeando el ultimo reloj dijo… terminemos esto."

El 14 de agosto desperté en mi cama ,llorando a mares …  
-falle esta vez también, luka… -dije acunando a un simple gato blanco en mis manos , pude ver como esa silueta sonreía….y yo reordaba aquellas ultimas palabras que me habia dedicado mi amor... al que no pude salvar.


End file.
